The invention relates generally to a movable support bar and more particularly to a movable support bar which can be mounted where desired, such as on a bed or adjacent a toilet, to provide support for a disabled or invalid person.
The independent use of a toilet or independently getting in or out of a bed can be virtually impossible for a disabled or invalid person without aid. The aid can be provided by another person, which generally is not desirable and can be expensive. This can be especially true when the disabled or invalid person is confined to a wheelchair. The disabled or invalid person often does not have sufficient strength to get into and out of the wheelchair unaided.
The prior art has utilized rods and railings in toilet facilities to aid in providing supports for the disabled or invalid person. One of the major problems of such railings is that they are not movable or adjustable, which still can make it very difficult, if not impossible, for the disabled or invalid person to get into and out of a wheelchair. A further problem is caused when the disabled or invalid person attempts to get into or out of a bed to a walker or wheelchair.
It therefore would be desirable to provide an adjustable and movable support for a disabled or invalid person so that the disabled or invalid person can get into and out of a wheelchair, to get into and out of a bed or to use a toilet.